


Born to be Kings (we're Princes of the Universe)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Messier 87, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: The boys are enamored with Brian the morning of the Messier 87 photograph.aka"Local Space Nerd excited about blurry photo from space" (credit Brahe)





	Born to be Kings (we're Princes of the Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know who you are that encouraged this (but I'm name dropping anyway) Annie, Brahe, Leggo. You get fluff and dorks. Enjoy!

Brian wakes up to the sound of his google alert. He frowns because he’s sure that he turned his volume off, which means that his gallery is now filled with selfies from Freddie and Roger. It makes him grin, maybe there’s one that quality enough for his background. His current one is nice, but it’s a few months old at this point.

Right. Now that he’s up he might as well look and see what the alert is all about. He groans and rolls over, away from the knee(?) jammed between his shoulders. Brian looks behind him, and the only thing visible from John is his feet. To save John from suffocation he stands and untucks the covers and flips them over. Brian reaches for his phone.

He flips on the camera, ignoring the notifications. John is going to hate the picture, but there’s something that is so endearing about the way John’s long hair ends up in his mouth and the shirt riding up his torso. The shutter sound is on, and John mumbles sleepily and rolls over.

There’s no Roger or Freddie so he drops his phone into his pocket of the joggers and wanders into the kitchen. They must’ve had their photo shoot the second they woke up, which judging by their kiss-swollen lips and position against the counter must’ve been a while ago.

Freddie pulls away and smiles, “good morning dove.”

“Morning,” Brian shuffles into the kitchen, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Did you like your surprise?” Roger flutters his eyes and falls into his chest.

Brian hugs him and places a kiss against his temple. Freddie tugs his curls and he pulls away slightly. Roger pouts and pulls him back down until they hear a distressed noise from Freddie. When he looks up he sees the pout and he leans over Roger to give a chaste kiss. Freddie chases him when he moves away and manages to steal a deeper one.

There’s a thump against his chest and Brian leans back to let Roger escape being crushed.

“I haven’t checked my phone yet.”

Roger blinks before nodding, “you should, there are some nice ones.”

“I’m sure.”

“No really, even your photographer’s eyes will like them. We used lighting and everything,” Roger smiles.

“Hmmm.”

The three of them turn and see John tripping over the ends of his flannels, which look like Brian’s. His eyes are closed, but he somehow seamlessly navigates the kitchen and ends up in Roger’s arms. Freddie turns around and turns on the electric kettle. Brian grabs John for a second to kiss him on the cheek before wandering to the fridge to start breakfast.

“No,” Freddie calls from where he’s now waking John up with a series of kisses on his nose and cheeks, “my turn.”

Roger grimaces at the thought, but Brian diligently moves away and towards their island counter. He sits down and immediately gets a blond sneaking into his lap. Freddie lets John go, who looks more awake but not enough to speak. John plasters himself against his side. They watch Freddie grab multiple ingredients and then threw them straight into a cold pan.

Roger bites his lip and looks to Brian for help. Brian shrugs and gestures with his free hand to his lap and then to John.

“John,” Roger stage whispers, “save us.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Are you sleeping again?” Roger asks taking a photo.

“Roger, did you steal my phone?” Brian frowns when he sees the star stickered phone case, “how?”

Roger flips his hair, “talent.”

There’s a bright flash and then smoke. John blinks awake, glances to the stove and then the fire extinguisher. Brian nods. Roger slides off of his lap and over to pan Freddie seems to be stirring with surprising confidence.

“You guys feel like breakfast pastries?” Brian asks when Roger starts dumping spices into the pan, “I got a bonus this check.”

John holds the extinguisher in his arms like a teddy bear and nods frantically, “lemon muffin.”

“Oh, can I get the chocolate chip scone?” Roger asks.

Brian wrinkles his nose but then sigh when he sees Freddie grab the salt that Roger already added, “sure. Freddie?”

“Blueberry!”

“I’ll be back soon. John?”

“We’ll probably still have a kitchen,” John slurs.

That’s probably the best that he can ask for. He grabs his wallet from the dish by the door and his coat. Roger starts yelling about him not wearing clogs in public and he hurries out of the door.

* * *

John manages to stop the small fire that starts when Freddie accidentally drops a damp rag in a pan of oil. There’s foam all over the counter, but it’s the better alternative. The door slams open, and he shares a nervous look with Roger and Freddie. Brian never _slams_ anything unless he’s in a bad mood. A clog soars past the kitchen doorway and Brian slides to a stop nearly falling over.

“Guys!”

John is left breathless by the huge grin on Brian’s face. He’s only seen it once before when they agreed to start this relationship. Brian is beautiful, wild curls and all. Sometimes, he knows, he lets Roger classic beauty and Freddie’s unique beauty outshine Brian’s simple beauty.

* * *

Roger feels his heart melt once it comes back down from the heart attack from Brian slamming the door. He forgets how stunning Brian’s large smile is, because while Roger knows the phrase “a smile that can light a room” it’s never truer than when he can spot the sharp canines and slightly crooked grin.

Brian’s smile is the reason Roger knew he was in love with the guitarist.

“You will not believe what just happened!”

Roger has to pinch himself because Brian is _jumping_ in excitement. He’s never heard that pitch and waver combination in Brian’s voice, there’s a lack of control that he’s never heard before.

It must be a good thing, for Brian to be so happy. Roger isn’t sure how he somehow falls deeper in love.

* * *

Freddie feeds off excitement. Usually its Roger’s natural exuberance or Deaky’s stage presence, it’s hard to get high-energy excitement from Brian. He leaves the mess behind on the counter and jumps into Brian’s open arms. They spin around laughing and grinning.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Freddie says once his feet touch the ground.

Brian is back to vibrating with energy. There’s a spark in his eyes that Freddie gets to see on stage and when they’re making music. It’s eye-catching and worth cherishing.

Both Roger and John have approached the radius of Brian’s energy. They’re both shaking too with the way Brian is. It feels like they’re on the stage and its magnetic.

* * *

Brian fumbles for his phone again and pulls up the image that is currently set as his lock screen. It earned the place instantly (with a small moment of guilt replacing the Red Special). He shoves it out and all three of them lean back and try to focus.

Roger narrows his eyes and purses his lips, “that’s great…Bri. Truly.”

“What is it?” John asks.

He can’t fight off the full body shake, “a black hole! They captured an image of a black hole! It’s a shadow! But it’s real! This is proof! We didn’t even know they existed 200 years ago!”

“Breathe,” Freddie says.

Brian takes a dramatically deep breath.

“We shouldn’t be able to see it! But there it is! Just on film!”

He looks back at Freddie who his grinning and spinning his hand.

“It’s from the Messier 87 galaxy, about 5,000 light-years away,” Brian’s face is starting to hurt from smiling, “it’s a Virgo.”

Freddie’s eyes go gooey.

“Katie Bouman made the algorithm for it,” Brian continues, “5 petabytes of data to even process the image!”

“That’s what you want to do, yeah, the imaging?” John asks lightly with the high tightness of anxiety

“If this – the band – doesn’t work out, yes,” Brian reaches out with his hand.

John grabs it and places a kiss at his palm.

Roger interrupts with a jump and a harsh kiss filled with emotion, “god I love you, you crazy space nerd.”

“Oh!” Freddie claps his hands.

They turn to him and Freddie takes his time kissing Brian, lingering on the corner of his smile and the crinkles in his eyes.

“We should go watch the stars tonight. Let Brian tells us the stories.”

“Are you going to listen to them or fall asleep?”

“Yes,” the three of them chorus.

Brian feels warmth spin in his chest. Freddie's eyes are wet with emotion while John’s face is softened by fondness and Roger looks like he’s trying not to cry. He’s got a wobble to his lips and Brian leans down and kisses it away.

“Is this all you’re going to talk about today?” Roger asks when they pull apart.

Brian ignores the question upon the realization he’s ignored John all morning. They fall together like gravity. He’s never been fond of describing their relationship like it’s sucking him in, it’s a gradual tug, the force keeping him in orbit. They’re a quad-star star system the perfect push and pull in a complex mathematic formula that’s elegance.

Freddie would just say they work.

John pulls away first breathless and happy.

“And yes! They. Took. A. Photo. Of. A. Black. Hole!”

“Volume,” John mumbles and nuzzles into his chest.

“Sorry.”

Roger looks a little daunted, “are you going to be this… hyper all day?”

“It’s all we’re going to talk about in class!”

John whines and Brian realizes he had gotten loud again, “Roger, be the calm one. Calm him down.”

Freddie snorts, “let him have this and the weird and terrifying space photo thing.”

“Black hole,” Brian pouts.

“Sure.”

Brian’s smile turns into a leer at the idea that falls into his head. Freddie tilts his head at the shift. He glances back at the clock. There are still a couple of hours before any of them need to leave, plus breakfast is portable today.

John hums at the quietness in the room.

He bucks his hips up into John. The reaction is immediate. John groans and grinds down. Roger perks up and grabs Brian by the hair. His head is guided down again, and they meet in a heated kiss.

“Please tell me you aren’t that excited over space,” Freddie teases.

“Shut up,” Roger pulls away, “don’t take away the rare sight of John fucking into Brian first thing in the morning away from me.”

Brian moans, “I was thinking blow jobs?”

Freddie opens his mouth.

John turns around as his hands climb up Brian’s shoulders, “do not ruin this.”

“You act like I wouldn’t be robbing myself,” Freddie raises his hands.

“You beautiful spacey genius,” John kisses his jaw.

“Is that a compliment?”

Roger hums, “if you get this excited over scientific discoveries about space, maybe I should follow the ESA.”

“Hey, what do we get if they find aliens?” Freddie grins wrapping his arms around Roger’s waist.

Brian rolls his eyes.   

**Author's Note:**

> And you also get a prelude to smut.  
> If it wasn't almost 2 in the morning I'd write the worship sex scene, but I'll probably write it in the future. For now, y'all get some ridiculous fluff.  
> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.  
> Also, feel free to join this crazy (Queen shipping) server https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp


End file.
